Printers include a varying and wide range of capabilities. For example, supported Page Description Languages (PDLs) and loadouts of print media may substantially vary on a printer by printer basis. These capabilities may further vary depending on how the printer is configured by a print shop operator. For example, a print shop may use two printers of the same model, yet load those printers with different combinations of media.
Because printer configurations may vary substantially, it remains important for software managing a print shop to be kept up to date with information describing the configurations of various printers. It is not uncommon for this data to be entered manually by a print shop operator. However, current methods of entering data to update information about printer configurations are archaic, occupy a great deal of screen space, and are awkward to use. Hence, print shop operators continue to seek out enhanced systems that enable them to enter data describing printer configurations in a manner that is both efficient and convenient.